Glory of Triumph
by TheFlynnEffect
Summary: The war is over, and Hogwarts has been rebuilt. The Golden Trio returns with their classmates for their eighth year. While Hermione struggles with pain but hides it from the world, Ginny notices and is determined to stand and triumph together. On hold indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione awoke with a gasp, clammy with cold sweat. Her Gryffindor bed covers were a mess, strewn out by her lashing. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She was sick of the pain and the nightmares. Hermione had even thought being back at Hogwarts would ease the damage Bellatrix had caused. Apparently she was wrong.

"_Quiet. No more moping. Just go about routine as always,_" Hermione thought to herself. Those words had become Hermione's mantra; the only bit of motivation she had left.

After Voldemort was finally gone, the Ministry had to deal with a country in ruins. While chaos ensued, the staff of Hogwarts turned their attention to the school. In less than half a year, it was completely rebuilt. All students were given the opportunity to return to repeat their last year, since so many students either missed it completely or learned nothing under the Death Eaters. Though people were still fearful, it helped when Hermione, Harry, and Ron announced their plans to return. The example set by the Golden Trio encouraged other students around the country. Hogwarts's student body was larger than ever.

So there they were, back at Hogwarts to complete their "eighth year." After the first few days, the excited greetings and catching up had subsided. Among the trio, many of their former classmates had returned to finish their last year. Since each of the house towers had become crowded with eight years of students, the older students were given their own space in their respective dorms. The eighth year Gryffindors had their own separate common room and private dorms. Since Lavender and Parvati had opted to share theirs, Hermione took a dorm by herself. It was complete with huge bookcases, a nice study area, and a private bathroom. She decided she would definitely enjoy it.

Nearly finished with her morning routine, Hermione stopped and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale, eyes were bloodshot, and expression was blank. Her nightmares always left her feeling ill. She took a deep breath, and prepared herself for the day. It was time for breakfast, but she really needed to get to the library and catch up on some reading…

* * *

><p>Down at the Great Hall, Hermione sat between Ron and Harry. Ron was eating without regard for table manners, of course, and was currently shoveling eggs into his mouth as if they would disappear in the next second. Harry sat toying with his drink, watching Hermione thoughtfully. Looking up from <em>The Daily Prophet<em>, Hermione finally noticed.

"What is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry hesitated, unsure of how to proceed without provoking a retort. "I just… Are you alright? You've barely touched any food, and I know you don't sleep well, ever since…" His voice trailed off.

Hermione sighed, trying to hide her weariness. In the calmest voice she could manage, she said, "Harry. I'm fine. You know I would let you know if anything was otherwise. Now, I really need to get to the library to review if I want any hope of returning to Ancient Runes."

With that, she stood up from the Gryffindor table, and walked back through the grand doors of the Great Hall. If she had turned back, she might have caught a glimpse of a certain red head watching her with worry. Unbeknownst to Hermione, her conversation with Harry had been overheard by a concerned Ginny.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying again to focus on the words on the page. She hadn't actually lied to Harry; she really was planning to visit the library. Hermione just had to get out of that bright, crowded hall. Deciding to abandon the studying completely, she closed the heavy book titled _The Ancient Study of Magickal Runes, A Compleat History,_ and leaned back in the uncomfortable wooden chairs Madam Pince insisted on keeping around.

"_Now, what's really bothering you?_" Hermione asked herself, feeling a bit odd at the internal dialogue. "_Um, let's see… Nightmares, obviously. Feeling unwell all the time. Not having motivation…_" Hermione's thoughts trailed off as she became caught up in her memories.

_Pain. It was the only thing left. Everything else had ceased to exist. The only thing she could feel, the only think she could think of, the only thing she could even remember: pain. Somewhere, miles away, a came a woman's voice shouting, "Crucio!"_

_Impossibly, the pain intensified. Hermione was barely aware of a scream coming from her own lips. It was as if she was cut off from anything outside of the pain. In her hazy thoughts, she tried to piece it together. It was Bellatrix who was cursing her, torturing her for information while Harry and Ron were in the cellar. They had to escape, they had to fight, _she _had to do _something_! The panic swelled, but then came another wave of pain, and finally nothing…_

Shaking herself out of the memory, Hermione leaned on the table, trying to compose herself. She had always struggled with migraines and headaches (or just one of those, depending on which muggle doctors you listened to). She was used to pushing through pain. But then, after the day in Malfoy Manor, the nightmares started. During the war, every day was a struggle to evade capture, to find the Horcruxes, to fight for the lives of everyone in the country. She had to push through and keep fighting. Now, she was safe. But safe meant nothing to distract her from the past.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hey, how were classes?"<p>

Hearing the bright voice, Hermione forced herself to look up from the sandwich she wasn't very interested in eating. Upon seeing Ginny, Hermione started in surprise. She hadn't been expecting the younger girl.

"They were fine. And yours?"

"Eh, they weren't bad. I'd rather be out playing Quidditch, though," said Ginny, grinning at the slightly disapproving glare Hermione had just shot at her. Ginny continued, trying to hide her mixture of accusation and curiosity, "You know, I feel like we haven't talked properly since all this started. The three of you left, then the war was going on. Even after the war ended, you just disappeared right after, while Hogwarts was rebuilt, and now we've only been here a few days."

"I know. It's been a while," Hermione said, trying to put warmth in her voice while avoiding answering. She really did feel bad about not spending time with Ginny. The two had been quite close in the past, what with all the holidays at the Burrow. And after so much time with Harry and Ron, she couldn't help but wish Ginny was there as well.

"I guess we just have different lunch periods; I've got to get to class now. I'll find you later. Knowing you, I'll have to rescue you from the library soon," Ginny teased as she stood up to leave. "I'll see you later!"

As she watched Ginny make her way out of the hall, occasionally stopping for a quick greeting to her many friends, Hermione felt the corners of her lips twitch upwards into a genuine small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my first attempt at a fanfic. If some aspects of the characters or plot are unclear, it'll take a few more chapters to get going.

**Warnings:** The way I'm envisioning this going, this will turn into a Hermione/Ginny relationship. I don't expect to be writing anything overly graphic, but I've rated it M for mature themes and content in future chapters. Mature themes include Hermione's struggle. It may seem angst-ridden, but that's since I really wanted to set a good foundation for her character. Don't worry, she's still the brightest witch of her age and a brainy know-it-all we love!

**Disclaimer:** Almost forgot. The world of Harry Potter, of course, belongs to J.K. Rowling. I think disclaimers are covered under FF's policy, but this is just to be thorough.

And finally, please leave a review. No extensive advice or critique needed, I'd just like some feedback since I've never posted before. Regardless of reviews, I have plans already to continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, only moments after Ginny left, Hermione's thoughts took an interesting turn. It was funny, really, how she never paid much attention to the things that were suddenly becoming obvious to her. She had always known Ginny was popular and had many friends, but now Hermione was starting to see why. The redhead was confident, athletic, and likable. But further than that, she was genuine. As Hermione had just watched, Ginny's interactions with people were warm and she always had a kind word to others. A smile could always be seen on her perfect lips, and a twinkle in her chocolate eyes. Sure, Ginny had a sarcastic wit, but all in good fun. Ginny was… well, she was radiant.

Standing slowly from the table as to not aggravate her nausea, a small smile once again graced Hermione's lips. It was an involuntary movement, brought on by her thoughts of the redhead. Once she her stomach stopped feeling as if it was going to empty itself, Hermione quickened her pace. She had three periods left; History of Magic, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Although she had plenty of time before Binns's class, Hermione needed to stop by the library again. She exited the grand double doors, turned through the large corridor, and took a shortcut up a spiraling staircase that led up to the second floor.

Hermione entered the library and strode past countless rows of bookcases, heading directly towards the section she had in mind. She was currently in the midst of research that was past the understanding of any other student her age, and even quite a few adults in the Wizarding World. It was quite fitting for the aptly named "brightest witch of her age." Finally at the section she needed, Hermione quickly looked for the materials she already had in mind. Hermione knew, if left unattended, she could easily browse the library for countless hours. But she had classes, so she quickly made her way to Madam Pince to check out the three books she needed.

* * *

><p>History of Magic went as slowly as it ever did, with the ghost of Professor Binns droning on and on. Harry and Ron were barely making an effort to even appear as if they were paying attention. Hermione would have admonished them, but she was used to this behavior after seeing six years of it. Besides, the rest of the class was the same way. Hermione, though, had a system for this class. Binns, being a ghost, seemed to basically structure his lectures identically to the textbook. Hermione simply read and took notes from the book, occasionally listening to Professor Binns's narration or asking the ghost to clarify a point. Even so, that day's lecture on magical reform in the 15th century was particularly dry. Hermione was actually taking a break from the studying, instead sitting back with the rest of her classmates.<p>

* * *

><p>Having always excelled at Arithmancy, Hermione poured herself into the coursework. Mathematically, the class wasn't very challenging; it was nothing above the muggle university algebra level. The study with numerology, though, made it challenging and worthwhile. The combination of mathematics and structure, along with magical properties and theory, appealed to Hermione's thirst for knowledge and logical mind. That day's agenda was a comprehensive review of the last several years the students had taken. The task was to complete a chart using all their techniques and creativity in order to unlock a charming little wooden box.<p>

* * *

><p>Nearly running late, Hermione rushed through the hallways to get to her Defense class. She knew there would be a new professor, and she certainly didn't want to be late. She emerged from the secluded northeast tower of Arithmancy, and cut across the courtyard to make it to the Defense room on the first floor. The Defense class was to be held in one of Hogwarts's old dueling chambers. Hermione had read of the chambers in <em>Hogwarts, A History<em>. They were less like chambers than they were cavernous rooms, though. Dueling chambers were long, rectangular rooms. Running through the calculations, Hermione figured they were about the size of three muggle football fields put side to side. The floors, walls, and ceilings were all made of heavy granite, all cut and built without magic so that the battles wouldn't interfere with the integrity of the stone structures. Rumors had been flying around about the new professor, and what they would be participating in during class.

Hermione finally arrived at the recluse, secluded section on the first floor. A huge group of students were in the dim corridor, illuminated by torches on the stone walls. Glancing the crowd over, Hermione quickly realized there were far too many students for it to be only eighth years. Spotting Lavender, Seamus, and Neville near her, Hermione walked over.

"Anyone know what's going on? How many classes are here?" Hermione asked the three.

Lavender spoke up, "Hermione! We've heard the classes are being combined this year. All the seventh years are here with us. Apparently going through the war has earned us some respect."

"But still, no one knows who the professor is yet! I heard he's a retired bounty hunter. He's caught tons of dark wizards but got injured!" interjected an excited Seamus.

By this time, a bigger group of eighth years had assembled. "No, Seamus, the new professor's a woman! She's some high up ministry official," said Dean.

Neville, finally speaking up, asked, "But why are we here? In this part of the castle? We aren't going to really duel, are we?" The boy's voice grew higher and more timid as he spoke.

Hannah Abbott had also shown up. The quiet Hufflepuff girl said shyly, "Neville, I don't think we should be worried. Dumbledore's Army has been through quite a lot. And all of the others, too. We're all capable of standing our own after everything we've been through."

As a general murmur of assent ran through the surrounding eighth years, who were still outnumbered by the seventh years. This was going to be the largest class she'd ever been in by far, Hermione thought. Then, at the precise moment class was scheduled to begin, there came a deep rumbling sound. The heavy granite doors slowly shifted, and swung open inwards to reveal the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here's a hint for the upcoming chapters. The action of the plot is important, of course, but watch for the little things. Those will tell you a lot about Hermione and how her relationship with Ginny will be progressing. Yes, I will be getting to that! I just like to set up an intricate plot nicely. Also, the way I write makes chapters a bit short. Because of that, though, I'll be updating more frequently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Defense professor was not what any of the rumors suggested. The professor was not a battle-scarred old man, a woman, or phoenix-human hybrid (Hermione had heard that ridiculous rumor earlier that morning). The professor was a tall man whose posture seemed almost regal. He wore ancient looking black formal robes with intricate golden designs that Hermione recognized as belonging to a noble house. Studying his face, she could see his dark brown hair had a hint of gray near the temples. His grey eyes were sharp and chilling, as the professor studied the crowd of students around the door.

After what seemed an eternity, the man spoke. "Enter. We have much to do," he said in a quick, clipped voice, though he did not seem impatient.

As the huge crowd of at least seventy students, by Hermione's estimation, filed through, they took in the room in wonder. As Hermione had read, the dueling chamber was made of solid granite. The floor, walls, and ceiling were a dark mixture of black and grey streaks. However, the room must have been modified. Instead of a rectangular area, it had been turned into a large, circular bowl with raised seats on the outside, reminding Hermione of the style of theaters ranging from Ancient Rome to Shakespeare's time. The sheer enormity was enough to stun the seventh and eighth year students.

"You are welcome to take your seats before we begin," came the voice of the professor, cutting through Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione thought this mystery professor must have the same odd feature possessed by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, as all the students seemed too intimidated to speak. The students ascended the stairs, also made of granite, and filled into the seats at random. Even with the all of the students, at least seventy of them, the circular benches weren't even a quarter full. Hermione found herself several rows from the front, among several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, including Zacharias Smith and Michael Corner. From their elevated view, they could still see the Defense professor in the center stage.

In the utter silence, the professor began, "I realize you have had barely any formal training in the true art of the defense against the dark arts. Your professors have been inconsistent and have failed to teach you the fundamental components of practical defense." His voice was flat and blank, but somehow carried great weight.

Looking around at the students, the professor continued. "Despite this, many of you succeeded in a war few adults were courageous enough to wage. You fought as mere students, some of you not even of age. And yet, here you sit before me. For this reason, I have combined the older students of all houses into one large class. You may have the experience of war, but you still lack the foundation of the defense against the dark arts." He delivered this speech without emotion, but a hint of infliction remained in his voice.

Growing louder, the professor said, "Here in my class, you will refine your skills. Here you will wield the true finesse of the art. But, first and foremost, you will learn to defend yourselves. Voldemort may have been vanquished, but his followers remain. Other unspeakable horrors, existing long before even the Dark Lord, have and always will be a threat."

Somehow, the absolute silence of the room became even more frigid at the last words.

His lined face still impassive, the professor went on, "From what I heard of the rumors as of yet, I would understand if you're in shock. After all, I do not think you would mistake me for a ministry woman, or an injured bounty hunter. No, unless you are waiting for me to morph into a phoenix, you must have realized how wrong the rumors were," he said dryly.

At his last statement, though, quite a few people were chuckling. The tension in the room decreased—only slightly.

"As to my true identity, I can shed some light on that matter. I am Professor Octavius Orcus. Many years ago, I too attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was acquainted with many of your current professors. I went through the vigorous testing and training to become an auror, and I served many years with the ministry."

Hermione watched as the professor's grey eyes continually scanned the room. It wasn't as if he was searching for something, though. It was more like he was watching…

"However, my specialty was always in the art of dueling. Not the traditional structured sense in which students are accustomed to hearing of, with trivial rules, but of free form dueling. I believe "Professor" Lockheart introduced you to the traditional Wizard's duel. This is not what we will be doing."

Professor Orcus's voice was growing louder again, as he continued, "No, my specialty is free form dueling. As opposed to the tradition duel, with its rules of when to bow and how to show respect to your opponent, free form dueling is requires much more adaptability and talent. The magic involved is powerful and mostly wordless, relying on the innate magical ability of the spellcaster. The arena is never quite the same environment. Trickery and cunning will come in handy in anyone's arsenal."

Excited whispers and activity were flying around the room now. The noise quickly stopped when Professor Orcus began again.

"Do not get ahead of yourselves. We have much to do before even thinking of attempting a true free form duel. As I will remind you, not one of you has been introduced to the core fundamentals of the defense against the dark arts. Our first goal will be to attain a practical mastery of defense. This year will require work and dedication from all of you. Indeed, it-"

Professor Orcus stopped abruptly, as if something had interrupted him. "Ah, and there was the bell. I'm sure you all of classes or a free period you'd like to get to. Off you go," said Professor Orcus.

Hermione hadn't realized the granite walls were soundproof; isolated from the rest of Hogwarts. Somehow, though, Professor Orcus's hearing could evidently penetrate through the granite and remain connected.

As the students began to shake themselves out of the daze the professor seemed to have created, his sharp voice cut through again. "Will those students involved in the organization called Dumbledore's Army come here." Professor Orcus managed to make the question into an assertion.

Curious, but slightly nervous, Hermione made her way down to the center circular stage. She saw the others aggregate around as well; from the Ravenclaws she saw Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, and Luna. The Hufflepuffs were Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Zacharias Smith, and Hannah Abbott. Finally there were Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny. Ginny directed a smile at Hermione, but frowned a bit when the brunette didn't give a sign of recognition back. Hermione had already directed her attention back at Professor Orcus.

Studying the group of mostly eighth years in front of him, Professor Orcus began, "I heard much about your organization. Potter, Weasley, and Granger formed this, correct? I called you together to remind each and every one of you: though your actions were impressive and heroic, there is much to learn. Should you ever feel otherwise, remember these words. We still have much to do."

And with that, Professor Orcus turned, his ancient noble robes flowing around him. He strode out of a side door that no one had previously noticed. In another instant, the tall man was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hopefully your curiosity is spiked! I was going to write some more Hermione/Ginny interactions, and more Hermione in general, but I wanted to introduce Professor Orcus first. Another update is coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the rest of the former Dumbeldore's Army hastened out the large granite doors, most of them eager to get to free period, Hermione walked at a slower pace. Thoughts were churning through her head, mostly about the familiarity of the name Professor Orcus. Hermione knew she had heard it somewhere before. "_It might have been while I was studying over the summer. I wonder if I-_"

Her thoughts were cut short by a bright voice, "Hermione! I wasn't expecting to have a class with you!" It was Ginny, who had evidently wanted to get a greeting from the brunette.

"Yeah, Ginny, it's great." Hermione replied, trying to keep a neutral face.

The redhead went on, "Hey, what are you doing now? I've got a free period before dinner."

"As do I. I'll be in the library doing research," replied Hermione.

"Ah, so I was right about needing to rescue you! Are you sure you don't want to come back to the commons, or sit in the courtyard with me?" Ginny asked, trying to prod the older girl into speaking with her.

As much as Hermione wanted to be with the charming, charismatic redhead, she needed to get to the library and back to her own study room. Trying to keep her voice friendly, she said, "Thanks, Gin, but I really need to get some studying done. I'll see you at dinner."

With that, Hermione strode back through the dark corridor, and directly back to her dorm. Again, just like at breakfast, Hermione didn't notice the disappointed redhead watching after her.

* * *

><p>Staggering through the door to her single dorm, Hermione took deep breaths to steady herself. She dropped her bag on the floor, locked her door, and sank into her armchair. "<em>Quiet. No more moping. Just go about routine as always<em>," Hermione repeated to herself. She spent several more minutes trying to control the pain coursing through her head, but the burning sensation still wouldn't stop. Groaning, she managed to get to her feet. She set her bag down on the chair, organized its contents, and tidied up before dropping on her bed. Hermione let the pain overwhelm her into darkness.

* * *

><p>Hermione quickened her pace. It was well after dinner, around 8:30. Although Hermione wasn't eligible to be Head Girl, or even a prefect, she was given an honorary position on the student board. The first meeting of the year would be soon, and couldn't afford to be late. Among her and the other honorary eight years and the new prefects, the Head Boy and Head Girl would be announced.<p>

Through the large oak doors of the Great Hall and up the large moving staircases, Hermione made her way to the sixth floor and into one of the lesser-known amphitheaters used by the student board. Punctual as ever, she made it with three minutes to spare. Looking around, she could see most members from other houses had already settled in. Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, and Susan Bones seemed to be the honorary eight years of Hufflepuff. They and other younger Hufflepuffs from the fifth, sixth, and seventh years were on the near side of the room resting on comfortable puffed chairs. In the center were the Ravenclaws. Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, and Terry Boot sat with the six prefects from their house. On the far side of the large room were the Slytherins. Hermione glanced the group over. She didn't recognize any of the prefects by name, but saw Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini among the group. Finally, Hermione spotted Harry, Ron, and the Gryffindor prefects grouped around the front, near the slightly recessed stage. She returned their waves and headed over.

"Hermione! You weren't at dinner. We almost thought you weren't coming. You're never quite this late. I mean, only a couple minutes to spare?" Harry teased, feigning indignation at the last statement.

Not in a mood to joke around, Hermione simply replied, "Yes, well, they'll be starting announcements for Head Girl and Boy soon. I suggest we all settle down now."

At this, the six younger prefects whom Hermione vaguely recognized went towards the sitting area between the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Ron and Harry, though, stayed.

Ron started excitedly, "Herm, did you hear? Rumor is that Head Girl is going to be Gryffindor! Head Boy will probably go to Ravenclaw, the way these things work."

In a curt tone, Hermione responded, "Interesting, Ronald, but we really had better sit. McGonagall usually starts these, and we wouldn't want to start off badly."

Ron either didn't notice, or simply didn't bother to acknowledge Hermione's sudden change of demeanor, but rather meandered to sit with the other Gryffindors. Harry, though, still gave her one of those curious looks that were becoming common, before the two joined their house. Settling into the couch, Hermione took a deep breath and reminded herself to stay calm.

Shortly after, Professor McGonagall stepped onto the small stage. She looked weary, as did many of the professors Hermione had seen before, but still as stern as ever. McGonagall was dressed in sweeping green robes, and an old but pristine witch's hat. She seemed to take well to the position of Headmistress.

Clearing her throat, McGonagall began in her familiar authoritative tones, "Welcome, prefects and honorary eighth years. Much of the important information the staff wished to impart onto students has already been covered at meals. Indeed, the staff generally leaves the student board to themselves. I am only here to introduce your Head Boy and Girl. Afterwards, all meetings will be left in their hands."

Pausing, McGonagall looked over the small crowd over her crescent glasses. The Headmistress continued in grave, solemn tones, "I know not one of us needs to be reminded of the tragedies we have all faced. Remember, students, we have all prevailed. Remember the fallen; the costs of our victory. Most importantly, remember the way in which we fought. Remember the unity that bound us together as a school; the unity that made us strong."

Puzzled, Hermione tried to work out the meaning behind the sudden statement. The Headmistress had made herself quite clear; house unity needed work this year. But why emphasize it now, in this moment?

McGonagall continued a moment later, interrupting Hermione's latest thoughts, "And now, your Head Boy: Tiberius Flint."

As McGonagall said his name, Tiberius Flint walked onto the stage. Hermione recognized him as the younger brother of Marcus Flint, former captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Tiberius looked similar. He was tall and of strong build, with a heavy brow and short dark hair, but he lacked the malicious expression his older brother often showed on the Quidditch pitch.

When the applause and commotion died down, McGonagall continued. With the tiniest hint of pride, which one had to have known to look for to be able to detect, she announced, "This year's Head Girl: Ginerva Weasley."

Hermione watched as Ginny walked from the same spot Tiberius had emerged. Ginny had a modest smile on her face, and looked almost shy, but her confidence from years of attention from athletics held strong. Beside her, Hermione's classmates were applauding wildly, especially the Gryffindors.

"Should've known it! We didn't see her here with the prefects, she was bound to have gotten something! Head Girl in the family!" shouted Ron, barely audible above the commotion.

The Headmistress watched bemused, allowing the noise to go on for some time before clearing her throat. She must have possessed the same aura as Dumbledore, as the small crowd stopped almost instantly. "Congratulations to Tiberius and Ginerva. I'll now leave the meeting in their hands," said Professor McGonagall. She strode across the wooden stage and out the door.

Tiberius stepped forward, and said with a commanding gaze, "First off, we'll all be meeting here once a week. Same time as today; Fridays after dinner at 8:40. Prefects' schedules for rounds will be posted today. Before we go any further, though, one of the honorary eighth years has requested to speak to us."

Hermione watched as Ginny, unfazed by the change of routine, went to the side to sit. It must have been planned, since there were two chairs ready for her and Tiberius, who also followed and sat. Then, stepping out from the curtain, came Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't worry if you don't like non-canon characters; Tiberius won't be very important except to move things along with announcements and such. I don't ever enjoy reading non-canon characters that are created by the fanfic author, so I won't be creating any other than Tiberius. I just needed a Slytherin Head Boy that wasn't too old to fit as a seventh year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the surprised commotion died down, Draco Malfoy began to make his speech. Hermione struggled to stay focused, with the pain rushing through her head. She caught the gist of the speech, and occasionally a few snippets. From what she could make of it, Draco Malfoy had begun with an apology, much to the surprise of the crowd of thirty-seven students. He spoke of the shame of Slytherin House, tainted with outdated values and prejudice. Apparently, Malfoy wanted to restore the integrity of Salazaar Slytherin. He spoke of restoring their intelligence, wit, and cunning as opposed to the bullying, antagonism, and cruelty that Slytherin had been labeled with in recent years. The other Slytherin eighth years, and the younger prefects had stood and agreed. Tiberius then reiterated McGonagall's prior point of inter-house unity. It seemed a new age at Hogwarts had dawned.

The rest of the meeting consisted of the old routine Hermione had become familiar with in her fifth and sixth year. Prefects went over duties and hallway rounds. It seemed the role of the honorary eighth years was going to be as supervisors. Prefects were to report to the eighth years instead of the Head Boy and Girl. Finally, after nearly two hours, the meeting adjourned. The student members of the board left the amphitheater chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Hermione, rising slowly, tried to focus on staying upright long enough to get to her dorm. As she was leaving, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione, how are you? I've barely seen you today," said Ginny.

Still unfocused and struggling to remain conscious, Hermione said faintly, "Yes, Ginny. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's late and I must be getting to my room."

Misinterpreting Hermione's demeanor, Ginny asked her, "Hey, you aren't mad, are you? I know that Head Girl would have gone to you under normal circumstances, but since you're an eighth year now…"

Hermione was barely registering the words coming out of Ginny's mouth. Somewhere in her mind, she was vaguely aware that she should be reassuring the redhead. "No, that doesn't bother me. You deserve this."

"Are you sure? You just look like you're-"

Ginny stopped when Hermione began to sway, the headache making her vision black out. She pressed a hand over her face, and leaned heavily against the wall.

"Hermione! What's wrong? Do you need to get to Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny asked frantically.

"What? The school nurse? No, Gin, I just need to lie down…" Hermione's voice was growing weaker.

"Here, let me help you get back to your dorm." Ginny offered.

Hermione tried to protest, but her voice was barely audible.

"It's not like I'm not heading back to Gryffindor Tower anyways," joked Ginny. "Really, let me help."

Hermione finally relented, and let Ginny lead her back through the corridors of Hogwarts. Luckily, they didn't run into anyone else due to the lateness of the hour. Even the Gryffindor common room was cleared of people. The fires were glowing dimly, and Ginny could see Hermione's pale, tired face.

"Where do I go now? Where are the eighth years' dorms?"

"Down those staircases, past the entrance to our common rooms, and then the third door on the right," said Hermione, gesturing weakly towards the stairs.

Ginny managed to lead the older girl down the flight of stairs. Curious to see the commons, she glanced through the entrance to the private commons as they walked past. She counted to the third door, and then turned the doorknob. The door didn't budge.

"Er, Hermione, is there a locking spell? Do you have a key, or…?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Password," Hermione managed to gasp out. "It's 'Beedle.'"

Ginny repeated the password to the door, and led Hermione in. At this point, Hermione was barely able to make it to the bed before collapsing. She was unable to put together a single coherent thought before giving up and succumbing to the darkness.

Ginny pulled the covers over her friend, and watched her, wondering how often this occurred. She hadn't seen Hermione properly in so long, and when she had, Hermione always seemed distant or tense. Was it possible she had been hiding this kind of struggle for so long? Ginny then wondered if she should stay. She felt like she should stay with her friend, but knew Hermione wouldn't appreciate her privacy being intruded on. She reluctantly decided to leave Hermione to be by herself.

Before leaving, though, Ginny looked examined Hermione's dorm for the first time. The walls were a pale gold, complete with light wooden trim that matched the doors. On the left was the large bed with red covers currently over Hermione, plus the unused bed meant for a roommate. To the right was a large window with heavy curtains draped over. Along the window was a small sitting area, with a plush red sofa, armchair, and a little wooden table. On the other side of the room was the study area, with two desks and chairs. Also on the wall were massive bookcases - six of them, running the length from the floor to the ceiling. They were all overflowing with books of all kinds; muggle literature fiction, fantasy, science fiction, reference books, and science textbooks, also books from the Wizarding world including history books, autobiographies, textbooks, and classics. With a little amusement and pride, Ginny realized only Hermione would have so many books.

Her thoughts returning to the older girl, Ginny's gaze returned to her friend. Hermione's brown curls framed her face. They had become quite a bit more manageable over the years, and were soft curls and waves instead of bushy tangles. Normally Ginny saw people were peaceful when they slept, but Hermione looked troubled. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her round lips were set in what looked like a determined expression. Ginny looked at her with genuine sorrow, wanting desperately to take the troubles from Hermione.

Ginny shook herself out of her thoughts. It was getting later, nearly 11:30 now. Although there would be no classes the next day since it would be Saturday, Ginny needed to get some rest. Picking up her bag, she went up the stairs, through the main commons, up another flight of stairs, and entered her own dorm. She could see her own dormmates were already asleep, so she quietly went through her nightly routine. Once in her bed, Ginny quickly fell asleep. She dreamt of days at the Burrow in the summertime spent with a certain brunette, back in a time when Hermione's expressions were still warm and happy.

* * *

><p>Hermione was disorientated for several moments when she first awoke. Where was she? The last thing she had remembered was speaking to Ginny in the corridor, and then - realization hit her as she remembered how the redhead helped her back to her room. Sighing, Hermione felt a bit embarrassed and disappointed at how the night had gone. Sure, she was grateful for Ginny's kindness, but resentful as well. She didn't need yet another person to give her pity and always watch her as if she was something fragile that would break at any moment. Now she would have to deal with it from Ginny, too. Hermione also knew Ginny was kind to everyone. This kind of gesture was normal for the redhead; it was nothing special.<p>

Still feeling embarrassed that her friend had seen her in such a state, Hermione got up and quickly tidied herself up. Her morning routine was slow and lethargic, but the pain in her head had gone down substantially since last night. After she was dressed, cleaned up, and her room straightened, Hermione looked at the time. It was nearly ten. She had already missed breakfast, which never lasted longer than 9:40. Hermione just shrugged it off. She wasn't very hungry, anyways. Then there was a sudden knock on the door. Already certain of who it was, Hermione walked over to answer it.

"Are you feeling better? You seemed really ill last night." It was Ginny, obviously.

"Yes, I am," replied Hermione. Hesitantly, she added, "Thank you. For your help."

"It was no problem. I wanted to help," Ginny smiled at the older girl, trying to catch a reaction.

But Hermione didn't return the smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just saw you missed breakfast. I was wondering if you were doing okay."

Trying to contain her anger at her friend's pity, Hermione simply sighed in exasperation. "Yes, well, I've said I'm fine. I don't need any more help."

Ginny's frustration was growing too. Barely controlling the accusation in her voice, she said, "Why won't you just open up? You've been distant for so long now! I'm trying to help you. Let me!"

Stunned at the outburst, Hermione tried to gather her thoughts. "I - I don't…"

Sighing, Ginny said, "Listen, Hermione. I won't force you to talk or anything. Why don't we just spend some time together, today? I've said this before; it's literally been years since we've spoken properly. For the past three days, all you've done is show up to class and study. You've been missing meals, too."

At Hermione's confused look, Ginny explained, "I asked Harry about you. Don't be angry with him, I was worried. So what do you say? We can just take the whole day to study together. We'll even stay in your room, if you'd like."

Hermione just nodded. She was still feeling embarrassed and slightly annoyed, but also grateful at Ginny's attempts to appease her.

Ginny smiled, and said, "Good. I'll be back in several minutes with my books."

Hermione watched as the redhead walked off. As she thought of Ginny, a familiar smile flickered on her lips. Something else, maybe an emotion - Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on it - started to stir inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There's some more Hermione/Ginny interaction for you. I'm hoping to work some more on developing their relationship before I continue. I also won't be able to update as frequently as I have been. After writing these first five chapters in three days, I'm going to take some time to slow down.

Also, please review! I've gotten some alerts to subscribers, but still no reviews. Again, I'm not expecting a comprehensive analysis. Just let me know what you like, and what you might think I should change. This is my first time writing a fanfic, after all. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione stood in front of the closed door, wearing the small almost-smile for a few moments longer before coming back to her senses. She made her bed, then hurriedly changed and went to the bathroom in an attempt to freshen herself up before Ginny returned. Hermione could see the dark bags under her eyes, the pale and unhealthy look of her skin, and tired expression she wore. Looking at her reflection, Hermione jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Feeling a mix of apprehension and anticipation, Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. Ginny, oddly enough, also seemed startled before smiling at Hermione.

"I was looking around your room last night." Ginny began, "I'm a bit jealous of all the space you have in here." The redhead entered and went to the sofas by the window.

Hermione, gathering her books from her desk, joined her on the sofa. "Besides Defense, I don't think we have any classes together, but we didn't have any assignments yet. The content will probably be similar, though, so I can help you if needed."

Ginny just nodded and got to work. Hermione, pulling out her parchment, started the first of several essays for Charms. Flitwick seemed intent on reviewing as fast as possible in order to move onto the N.E.W.T level materials. She worked in silence for quite a long time, until her thoughts started to wander.

"_Really, what is Ginny's purpose of being here? I would normally expect her to be spending all day on the Quidditch pitch, or busy with Head Girl duties. It's possible she still feels sorry for me, after seeing me yesterday._" Hermione felt a bit of indignation rise up at the last thought, and couldn't help but glance at Ginny.

At that same time, it seemed Ginny looked up from her work as well. "What is it?" she asked, the warmth still evident in her voice.

"Nothing, just -" Hermione sighed, and then pressed forward, "Why are you here, studying? With me? You should be playing Quidditch, or busy with your friends, or -" She stopped, watching Ginny for a reaction.

Ginny just replied kindly, "Hermione, I am spending time with you since you are my friend. As for Quidditch, I may be captain this year, but tryouts aren't until tomorrow."

Embarrassed once again, Hermione returned to her essays. She was still feeling exhausted, but pressed on. She moved from Charms onto Transfiguration, and continued working while the time slipped past.

This time, it was Ginny who broke the silence. "Hermione?"

The brunette looked up, expecting a question on the properties of Moonstone and silverweed for Ginny's Potions essay.

Ginny's expression flickered for a second, before saying, "Could you – um – explain the property described here in the book? I don't quite understand how it fits in with the first law it references."

Hermione, failing to notice the hesitance in Ginny's voice, took the book from her and proceeded to give a flawless explanation. Hermione was pleased to know that the younger girl was extremely intelligent. Though Ginny may not have read as many books as her, have the same ability to memorize facts, or the bookworm nature, the redhead was intuitive. Ginny wasn't satisfied until she grasped the concept, and even asked further questions, demonstrating a creativity and innovation that thoroughly impressed Hermione. She supposed she could have a worse study partner.

A snide voice made an appearance in her thoughts. "_Really, now? 'Couldn't have a worse study partner'? Admit it, you're actually pleased it's Ginny – and that she cares._"

Irritated by the little voice in her head, and tired, Hermione was unable to focus on the notes she was trying to review. Looking up at Ginny certainly didn't help her focus. Hermione watched as Ginny worked out the problem in front of her; it looked like it was her Herbology book. Ginny's brow was furrowed in concentration, and the corner of her mouth was slightly frowned. Then, apparently having worked out whatever was puzzling her, Ginny's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her lips. It was funny; Hermione had never noticed her friend's perfect lips on her perfect face… She then abruptly shook herself out of it, unable to figure out where that thought had come from.

Evidently sensing something was wrong, Ginny looked up from the book and at Hermione. Noting the odd expression on the older girl's face, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Eyes narrowing slightly at her Ginny's concern, Hermione responded stiffly, "Absolutely fine."

Confused by the back and forth of Hermione's moods, Ginny tried to reach the brunette again. "Hermione, what's bothering you? You've seemed upset lately."

Hermione didn't respond immediately. "_Oh, this really isn't fair. What is it about Ginny that makes me unable to form a coherent reply? And how am I supposed to respond to this!_"

Unaware of Hermione's raging thoughts, Ginny watched her friend. She was impatient, but concerned and didn't want to push the brunette too far.

Still unable to figure out how she was going to divert the younger girl, Hermione said in an exhausted voice, "I think we've both gotten enough done for now. It's nearly lunch, anyways."

Disappointed, but unwilling to argue with Hermione, Ginny wordlessly stood and packed up her supplies into her bag. On her way out, she said softly, "I'll see you later."

Hermione had sat, completely still, avoiding looking at Ginny the entire time. After she heard the door click shut, she remained in that position for several more moments before she fully realized what had just happened. The brunette slumped back on the sofa, feeling worse about Ginny leaving than she expected.

* * *

><p>The reminder Hermione had set earlier started buzzing. Silencing it with a quick flick of her wand, she steadied herself. She wasn't feeling hungry, but then again, her appetite had been gone for a long time. It was time for lunch, though, and she knew she was supposed to keep eating. "<em>Necessary to survive<em>," she thought wryly. She left her dorm in what felt like the first time in ages, maneuvered through the crowded halls, and found a seat at the loud table.

Hermione briefly covered her eyes with her hands. It was much too bright in the Great Hall, and she was having difficulty drowning out all the noise made by her fellow students. She didn't see Ron or Harry yet, so she at least didn't have to avoid Harry's odd questions or deal with Ron's lack of table manners. She picked a bit more at her sandwich, and let her eyes roam around the hall, utterly bored. She was about to return to her food when she jumped in surprise. She had noticed Ginny, sitting further down the table. The redhead was surrounded by her friends, like always, and chattering amiably.

Once again, Hermione felt herself drawn in by Ginny's expressions. She watched the way her warm, chocolate eyes were always bright, but would occasionally light up even more, her ever-present smile with those perfect lips, and the sound of her genuine laughter floating through all the other noise. Hermione found herself dazzled by the younger girl. Her thoughts wandered to all the things she could remember about Ginny. The redhead was supportive, and genuine, and universally liked. She was always smiling, and always had a kind word for those around her; on the very rare occasion Hermione had heard her insult another person, it was during tense times of war.

Hermione had no idea how long she had been staring, but she abruptly looked away once she came to her senses. Embarrassed at her obvious staring, she made stood up and left the table, forcing herself to resist the urge to look back at the fascinating redhead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah, don't be so angry with Hermione for being ridiculously stubborn. She's at least finally realizing what her feelings for Ginny are, although right now it's developing a bit like obsession! And Ginny will eventually be more forceful in getting answers from the sullen Hermione. More updates coming soon!

A big thank you to my reviewers and subscribers! I involuntarily smile every time I get an email alert from FF – and I rarely smile. It's actually freaking out my classmates and colleagues.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Monday morning was not off to an auspicious start, Hermione mused as she hurried down the corridor. She had awoken with the familiar pounding in the head, repeated the usual mantra, and forced herself out of her comfortable dorm and down to breakfast. There, in the Great Hall, it was loud and bright as usual, only adding to her constant irritation. After managing to keep down some toast and gulp down multiple cups of coffee, she had rushed over to a double period of Transfiguration. In her state, not even one of her favorite subjects could interest her. Hermione was feeling bored of schoolwork; memorizing textbooks, waving her wand and repeating some words until she mastered a spell, or writing some monotonous essays. Even the subjects she once threw herself into, with creativity and interest, were losing their appeal.

After Transfiguration was a disastrous double Herbology that Professor Sprout held in Greenhouse 7. Apparently she overestimated the skill of her eighth years, as no one, not even Neville, was able to handle the massive vines that resembled giant versions of Venus Fly Traps. They had torn at their robes and nearly strangled Ron, who hadn't forgotten being strangled in the Department of Mysteries, and started damaging their own vines before Professor Sprout finally intervened and managed to get the massive plants under control. The eighth years spent the rest of block cleaning up the mess in the greenhouse before trudging back to lunch, dirty, robes a mess, and wearied.

And so Hermione, hurrying down the corridor, stopped by her room to clean up before lunch. By the time she took a seat at Gryffindor table, Ginny was already there. Hermione felt a not-so-unpleasant little jolt at seeing the redhead, but quickly squashed any reactions down. As she mechanically put food in her mouth without an appetite, Hermione tried not to revert to staring at Ginny. Unfortunately, she failed pretty quickly. She felt her eyes drawn back to the Ginny's face, seemingly moving on their own accord without her realizing it. Hermione watched her interact easily with her numerous surrounding friends, always smiling and occasionally laughing. Every time she heard Ginny's laughter, which easily cut through any irritating surrounding noise, Hermione's attention was drawn straight back to the redhead. As she watched, and continually saw Ginny talking to other people, a little feeling started to form. It started so slowly Hermione didn't realize it, until she noticed flashes of jealousy as she watched Ginny. Groaning inwards at herself, Hermione thought, "_Great. First I can't stop looking at her, now I'm feeling jealous just because she has friends and talks to them?_" Exasperated with herself, Hermione left lunch early, leaving the hardly touched food behind her.

* * *

><p>Hermione went straight back to her dorm to freshen up after the disastrous day she'd been having. Once she was satisfied she cleaned up properly, and took the time to organize her homework, she hurried off to the library. She strode directly to the section she needed, and pulled books off the shelves almost frantically. Her research was becoming more and more difficult, but she was relentless. The brunette devoured her way through ancient writings, sometimes having to cross the entire library to find the sections she needed. All too quickly her time ran out, and she was forced to reluctantly put her books away and headed towards the potions dungeons.<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Slughorn may be a competent teacher, and much nicer than a certain hook-nosed, greasy man, but he simply wasn't as skilled as Snape, reflected Hermione. As much as she disliked the double agent when he was their teacher, he was a true Potions Master. Snape had possessed a skill and natural talent in potions that remained unrivaled. As for his unpleasant methods of teaching, Hermione certainly was pushed to her limit, trying to impress him. She knew now it was hopeless, that Snape didn't care for know-it-alls, but she certainly did learn effectively. Hermione herself would never understand or innovate in the art of potions making, but she had a feeling Slughorn wasn't much better. Hermione focused on her current brewing. The eighth years were tasked with the Draught of Living Death, incidentally the same potion Slughorn first asked them to brew. Without the help from the Half-Blood Prince – another role Snape had in their education – Harry and Ron were hopeless. Hermione angrily shushed them, trying to ignore their skewed attempts in order to focus on her own. She was determined to brew it correctly this time.<p>

* * *

><p>Once outside of the Potions rooms and away from toxic fumes, Hermione allowed herself to breathe deeply. She needed to get back to the first floor and to the dueling chambers for Defense. "<em>With Ginny<em>," she added in her thoughts before she could stop herself. Exasperated with herself again, she just kept walking across the main hallway and through the winding maze of corridors, until she found the crowd and the familiar doors. Hermione's curiosity was growing. It seemed Professor Orcus was going to make them wait like the last class. Finally, the exact second the bell would be ringing, the heavy granite doors swung open to reveal Professor Orcus. He stood tall in the center of the arena, wearing the same odd robes with gold lettering that Hermione still couldn't identify. They were familiar, though. She made another mental note to investigate the mysterious professor. As the crowd moved in, Hermione spotted the majority of Dumbledore's Army. They had grouped together on the benches, and Harry and Ernie had seen her enter. Inwardly preparing herself, she went to join the group.

"Hey, Hermione. You seem to be getting used to being late," Harry teased, referring to the increasing number of times she started showing up at the last minute.

Giving him a mock glare, Hermione retorted, "That might be so, but I'm not actually late this time. Besides, you were in Potions with me. I stayed behind to talk to Slughorn."

Harry looked like he was about to respond, but Professor Orcus began to speak. In the same quiet but carrying tones he spoke in the first class, he said, "You are, no doubt, wondering what the year's syllabus will be. Although I introduced free form dueling in the last class, your abilities are far from this. Your dismal foundation in this subject forces us to go back to the beginning: magical theory. This will not be comprehensive, as magical theory is enough to be its own subject. In this class, we will study the forms of light and dark magic, the varying skill levels required to cast a spell, and categories of jinxes, hexes, curses, and more. You will learn how to defend, to counterattack, and when. You will learn what separates an average wizard from a skilled, deadly wizard. You will learn why duels between powerful wizards are so difficult."

Professor Orcus had been pacing around the arena, following the circle of the center arena. He looked up at the students sitting on the benches elevated above him. "This will take a great deal of studying and reading, which I do not expect the majority of you to enjoy. Therefore, while you study the theory behind the art, we will be simultaneously practicing the practical portion. Yes, this means we will be using our wands."

At this, the murmurs became more excited, but Professor Orcus was quick to quiet the whispers, "You seem to be forgetting we have six neglected years to catch up on. Indeed, we will be starting from the beginning. Here, in this chamber, you are all effectively first years."

Looking around the circular chamber, Hermione could see the faces of her classmates. None of them looked very happy at the last statement. Most looked confused or slightly disappointed, including members of the D.A. Some, like Zacharias and Terry, looked affronted and insulted. As for Hermione, she could feel her curiosity growing once more. While the D.A. and the war had given them some practical training, Professor Orcus was right. They knew a tiny number of protective and offensive spells, and nothing of the proper foundation. Quite frankly, compared to fighters like aurors, the former Death Eaters, and the greats like Dumbledore, they were still children. Hermione's excitement was growing.

After letting his words sink in, Professor Orcus continued, "Now, open up your textbooks and follow along as I speak."

His lecture started from the beginning – the very beginning – as Professor Orcus had said. He spoke of the way a wizard or witch's magic developed within themselves, and how a wand was basically a conduit that channels magic and makes it easier to cast spells. Professor Orcus then briefly described magical properties in things other than wizards; plants, animals, even types of rocks, and more. They could all be utilized by a wizard in many subjects. Finally, he began to dive into the defense against the dark arts. He started by describing the difference between dark and light spells, and that many things could be seen as both. "There is no black and white in magic," he said. Professor Orcus then explained different classifications of spells. They could be classified based on the effects, the intent, or how they interacted with one another. Some spells would have no effect on each other; that was why wizard's battles were so dangerous. You had to be able to understand what your opponent was doing in order to effectively counteract their attack. Then he spoke of nonverbal and wandless magic, the two things Snape had started to teach them in their sixth year. Magic was not actually tied to forming specific sounds or audible syllables; saying it out loud only focused the magic. The same went for wandless magic. Wands did not give any power, they only helped to focus the wizard's power into a spell. Therefore, it was not strictly necessary to either speak or have a wand to perform magic, although the vast majority did rely on both.

After a slight pause, in which Hermione's thoughts raced ahead, Professor Orcus said, "Books away, wands out. Come down to the arena."

A large commotion started after that, as everyone rushed to make their way down the stone steps. Most of the D.A. looked excited at the change.

"We still have half the double period left. We will be working on," Professor Orcus paused, "nonverbal magic."

Hermione had been consciously keeping her face blank, but she was certain that now the surprise must have been showing. By the look of their faces, her other classmates agreed.

Professor Orcus actually looked amused now. "Yes, I did say you were all first years. That was in knowledge, though, not experience. In experience, some of you," his gaze lingered on the D.A., "are far beyond your years. You will simply be disarming each other, something a first year could do, but you will be practicing it nonverbally. Partner up and go."

Hermione and Anthony Goldstein instantly glanced at each other; they had learned from the D.A. that they made good dueling partners. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Ginny. She forced herself not to look back at the redhead.

There was plenty of room in the cavernous chamber, even on the floor arena, giving each pair room to spread out. Hermione stood facing Anthony, focusing herself. She could tell he was doing the same. She willed herself not to be distracted by the knowledge he was attempting to disarm her at the same time. Hermione recalled what Professor Orcus had said; saying the incantation out loud did not make the magic work, it only focused the witch's intent. Back in Snape's class, she didn't know this, and tried focusing on the sound of the word in her head. This time, though, she knew better. She envisioned everything she knew about disarming: expelliarmus, the quick downward flick of the wand, and the opponent's wand flying out of their hand. Then, a second later, she transferred it from her head into the motion.

Anthony's wand flew out his hand with a force Hermione had never been able to manage before. It jerked out of his hand and flew straight into her free hand in an instant. Hermione stood there, stunned at her own work, and Anthony looked equally shocked. Professor Orcus, who had been on the other side of the room observing the group of Slytherins, was the first to recover. He promptly strode over to Hermione and Anthony, commanding the attention of the entire class. His voice was as cold and smooth as ever.

"As you may have observed from Miss Granger's successful attempt, nonverbal magic is much more efficient, powerful, and effective than its spoken counterpart. This is partly due to the level of mastery required to successfully cast a spell nonverbally. In addition, nonverbal magic gives no cues to the opponent, hence the surprise of Mr. Goldstein."

Professor Orcus gave Hermione one final glance with his cold, grey eyes before he swept away. His voice carried back, "Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>After managing to avoid the rest of the D.A. after class, Hermione went back to her dorm before dinner. She wasn't quite hungry, and needed to get started on her homework. She organized the piles of homework – which were literally piles stacked on her desk – before attacking several essays she knew she could finish with little effort. Allowing her mind to stray a bit from the goblin wars she was writing about, Hermione reflected on the last Defense lesson.<p>

Professor Orcus – Hermione remembered the mental note she made to investigate why he was familiar – was, by far, the most effective Defense teacher she had ever been taught by. His seamless transition from lecture to the practical use instantly made sense to her in that lesson. And, again, Professor Orcus was right about needing a proper foundation before being able to get to higher level magic. After all, powerful wizards, both light and dark, obviously didn't get to their skill level by playing around with a couple of spells. It took years of work, but they would only have one. Hermione only hoped they would hurry. They had gotten through the war on sheer luck. Even remembering the battle in the Department of Mysteries, she knew they would have been dead if the Death Eaters weren't distracted.

And then it clicked in Hermione's head. Thinking about the Department of Mysteries reminded her of the Unspeakables, and of an old Prophet report she found while researching notable wizards in her search for R.A.B. Octavius Orcus had graduated top of his class from Hogwarts and went into the auror program. He was one of the few of his decade to make it through, and served for several years before he vanished. Records disappeared, photos were gone, and it was as if he didn't exist. After the end of the first war, though, he showed back up as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. It was likely he had been an Unspeakable the whole time, but it was too dangerous to make it official yet.

Checking the time, Hermione realized she would have to report to the school board's amphitheater later that night. As an eighth year, she would be taking the reports from the prefects. Rubbing her eyes, she put away her books and headed to eat a quick dinner first.

* * *

><p>If she hadn't been in a bad mood already, Hermione certainly was now. After a dinner in the much too loud Great Hall, in which she tried avoiding as much conversation as possible, Hermione had to get to the amphitheater. She and the honorary eighth years basically had the same authority as prefects, but also had to take reports from prefects. This particular day, Hermione would be taking reports from the Gryffindor fifth years.<p>

Upon entering the room, on her left, several Hufflepuffs were lounging in front of the elevated stage. She saw some Ravenclaws on the far end of the room as well. She spotted the two Gryffindors in front of her on the couches. Sitting down across from them, she waited for them to speak.

The girl started, obviously nervous. Hermione tried not to be annoyed by that. It was, after all, the girl's first report after her first several days of being a prefect. The report was basically standard; the same things Hermione remembered from her fifth year. She patrolled the corridors when she was assigned, docked points from misbehaving students, and monitored the commons. The boy's report was the same. However, before they were finished, the girl took a sealed envelope out of her bag.

Handing it to Hermione, she said timidly, "One of the Slytherin eighth years asked me to give this to you."

Mildly curious, Hermione broke the seal of the parchment and began to read. Her eyes skimmed the elegant handwriting, frowning as she realized the purpose of the letter. She skipped down to the bottom to read the identity of the sender: Draco Malfoy. Returning to the contents of the letter, she finished reading, thoroughly unimpressed by this point.

Hermione lifted her eyes to the fifth year prefects, giving the boy a cool gaze. "I've just received an interesting report from Draco Malfoy of a confrontation you were involved in. Care to describe in your own words what happened?" she said, her voice clipped.

The boy clearly hadn't expected this. His eyes went wide, and he began stammered excuses.

Hermione cut him off impatiently, "Or maybe you can't. You clearly did not listen to Draco's beginning speech. The remaining Slytherins are _not_ synonymous with Death Eaters. You have _no excuse _for picking fights." She paused, glaring at the boy. She continued with a hard voice, "Or are you so immature you truly believe you're superior to them? That makes you no better than pureblood fanatics."

The boy looked like he was going to begin arguing, but Hermione started again before he could. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Yes, twenty. You're lucky Draco left this to me. You're also incredibly lucky it wasn't a teacher who caught you; you would surely have been given detention for your bigotry. Dismissed," she finished in an icy voice.

The boy left with a pale face. The girl lingered for a moment, staring at Hermione with wonder, before she got up as well. Hermione didn't look behind to the door, instead remaining on her seat. Something needed to be done in regard to the Slytherins, she thought.

"You sounded rather bothered," came a familiar voice.

Hermione stiffened, recognizing that voice instantly. She stood and turned around to face Ginny, who had apparently heard her lecture. "The boy deserved it. He's a prefect; he should know better and set a proper example."

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny replied, "I didn't say he didn't deserve it, just that you sounded particularly bothered."

Once again feeling exasperated, Hermione sighed. "Oh, really? I thought it was obvious that I'm overjoyed right now," she retorted sarcastically. Hermione started to walk to the door, exhausted and in need of her dorm at the moment.

As she walked past Ginny, the younger girl said softly, "You never actually said you weren't bothered. Talk to me."

The redhead's words felt like a blow to the chest, but Hermione continued on her way out the door without responding or looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There was some more obsession for your amusement, more mystery with Professor Orcus, a bit of mystery involving our Slytherins, and more drama with Hermione and Ginny. As a recap of my updated profile, I won't be able to update as frequently as I started, but I am still writing as much as possible. I preferred to sit and write when I have a chunk of time, but this chapter was written in shorter intervals, so I was able to make it over twice as long as my normal chapters.


	8. Update, Not A Chapter

Hi, readers. This is TheFlynnEffect's roommate here. For ease of reference, I'm Sarah, and TheFlynnEffect is Alice. Please note now that this is not a chapter! I'm just posting this as a chapter so it would reach all of you that added a story alert.

Glory of Triumph hasn't been updated for a very long time, not due to Alice's carelessness, but rather some unfortunate events. Due to a slight accident and a following health scare, she was confined to the hospital for several weeks. While she is out and back in our apartment, she has been putting her energy to focusing on school and work.

I've been assisting her with anything she needs, and today I suddenly remembered her interrupted fanfic. According to Alice, Glory of Triumph will be "on hold indefinitely." This said, I am hoping she will decide later to return to her writing. I loved to see her reach out and expand her writing experience, just as much as I enjoyed reading the updates.

However, if any of you are simply too curious to wait (like those of you that sent some encouraging private messages) and see if it's ever finished, I will be monitoring Alice's account for now. I do have a pretty good idea of where the story was headed. Her story's Hermione and Ginny actually remind me of us in our the early days of relationship - yes, we're more than just roommates.

Hopefully we'll be seeing a real chapter from Alice soon!


End file.
